Arriba Juntos Center
1850 Mission St., 94103 415-487-3240 415-863-9314 (FAX) www.arribajuntos.org info@arribajuntos.org M-F: 8:30am-5pm Arriba Juntos promotes economic self-sufficiency to San Franciscans and their families through occupational training and employment opportunities. We offer vocational training in the health field, such as the Certified Nursing Assistant, Certified Home Health Aide, and the Homecare program; in the technology field we offer computer trainings such as the automated office skills training (AOST) and the basic computer programs (MS Word and MS Excel) in Spanish; in the career advancement field, we offer the Home WORC program (employment opportunity for homeless or formerly homeless individuals). We also offer English-as-a-second Language/Vocational Immersion Program (ESL/VIP) for beginners and basic English as a Second Language classes in the evening. Various youth programs for foster, and homeless youth; the Community Response Network and the Mission Save Haven, our after school program that serves middle school students. 2010 HAP Manual Text Arriba Juntos Center - G 1850 Mission St., 94103 415-487-3240 www.arribajuntos.org 415-863-9314 (FAX) www.arribajuntos.org info@arribajuntos.org M-F: 8:30am-5pm Offers employment training programs to youth and adults who either have low or no income. They serve CalWORKS, PAES recipients, dislocated workers, rehab participants, homeless individuals among others. They offer vocational training in the health field, such as the Certified Nursing Assistant, Certified Home Health Aide, and the Homecare program; in the technology field they offer computer trainings such as the automated office skills training and the basic computer programs (MS Word and MS Excel) in Spanish; in the career advancement field, they offer the Home WORC program (employment opportunity for homeless or formerly homeless individuals, the MUNI entry-level training program (MELT) (transportation industry). They also offer Vocational English-as-a-second Language (ESL/VESL) for beginners in the evening and various youth programs in collaboration with other organizations in the community. Employment services include the On-the-Job Training Program and direct placements through employment orientations and free job listing (every Tuesday and Thursday at 8:30am), and drop-in referrals to social services such as housing, clothing, food and transportation. They provide open computer access at our Placement Center (phone, fax, printer, internet, resume writing) on a drop-in basis during office hours. Along with the training, they provide client assessment, case management, vocational counseling work readiness, placement and retention services. Also, free food from the SF Food Bank, every Thursday at 11am. Evening classes are offered from 6pm-8pm. Wheelchair accessible. Language spoken: Spanish, Tagalog Employment services include our Placement Center, free computer acces with Internet for job seach needs and resume writing (phone, fax, printer); Drop-in job orientations and free job listing (every Tuesday and Thursday at 9:00am), and drop-in referrals to social services such as housing, clothing, food and transportation. Along with the training, we provide client assessments, intensive customized case management, vocational counseling work readiness, placement, retention and follow up services. Also, through the food pantry, we give out free groceries and fresh produce, every Thursday at 11am. Evening classes are offered from 6pm-8pm. Wheelchair accessible. Language spoken: Spanish, Tagalog, Russian. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Arriba Juntos Center - G 1850 Mission St., 94103 415-487-3240 415-863-9314 (Fax) www.arribajuntos.org info@arribajuntos.org M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. The Arriba Juntos Center offers employment training programs to youth and adults who either have low or no income. They serve CalWORKs, PAES recipients, dislocated workers, rehab participants, and homeless individuals, among others. The Center offers vocational training in the health field, such as the Certified Nursing Assistant, Certified Home Health Aide, and the Homecare program; in the technology field the Center offers computer trainings, such as the automated office skills training and the basic computer programs (MS Word and MS Excel) in Spanish; in the career advancement field, the Center offers the Home WORC program (employment opportunity for homeless or formerly homeless individuals, and the MUNI entry-level training program (MELT) (transportation industry). The Center also offers Vocational English as a second Language (ESL/VESL) for beginners in the evening and various youth programs in collaboration with other organizations in the community. Employment services include the On-the-Job Training Program and direct placements through employment orientations and free job listing (every Tuesday and Thursday at 8:30am), and drop-in referrals to social services, such as housing, clothing, food and transportation. The Center provides open computer access at its Placement Center (phone, fax, printer, Internet, resume writing) on a drop-in basis during office hours. Along with the training, client assessment, case management, vocational counseling, work readiness, placement and retention services are provided. Also, there is free food from the SF Food Bank every Thursday at 11 a.m. Evening classes are offered from 6 p.m.-8 p.m. The Center is wheelchair accessible, and the languages spoken are Spanish and Tagalog. Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Needs Clean Up